la princesa de la luna
by Imperio-de-tinta
Summary: oneshot shonen ai, en una noche naruto pide un cuento a sasuke, y este acepta contando en un cuento de hadas sus sentimientos que pasan desapersividos, Erase una vez una princesa Naruto enamorada del principe Sasukepero la bruja Sakura los separa...DEA


La princesa de la luna

Yaoi sasunaru honesto

Una noche de misión, estaban Naruto y Sasuke haciendo guardia, bastante solitario al lado del coliseo en ruinas, mientras protegían la pequeña población. El enemigo era muy fuerte así que estaban los dos mientras Kakashi y Sakura les tocaba descansar, no podían fallar. Y entonces el silencio se rompió.

.

"—¿**M**e cuentas un cuento? —pidió Naruto.

No pienso hacer algo así dobe eso es una tontería, debemos estar atentos y vigilar- sasuke voltio a mirar el rostro cabizbajo de naruto, y recordó que talvez este nunca le han contado una historia pues nunca ha conocido una familia.—**E**stá bien —dijo **S**asuke—. ¿**D**e quién?

—**D**e** N**aruto y Sasuke, si puede ser —contestó Naruto.

**Sasuke** reflexionó un momento y preguntó:

—¿**Y **cómo ha de llamarse?

—**Q**uizá... ¿la princesa de la luna?

**Sasuke** asintió, pensativo:

—**E**so suena bien. **V**eamos qué pasa.

**É**rase una vez una hermosa princesa llamada **Naruko**, que vestía de seda y terciopelo y vivía muy por encima del mundo, sobre la cima de una montaña, cubierta de nieve, en un castillo de cristal. **T**enía todo lo que se puede desear, no comía más que los manjares más finos y no bebía más que el vino más dulce. **D**ormía sobre almohadas de seda y se sentaba en sillas de marfil. **L**o tenía todo, pero estaba completamente sola. **T**odo lo que la rodeaba, la servidumbre, las camareras, gatos, perros y pájaros e incluso las flores, todo, no eran más que reflejos de un espejo. **P**orque resulta que la princesa **Naruko** tenía un espejo mágico grande, redondo y de la más pura plata. **L**o enviaba cada día y cada noche por todo el mundo. **Y** el gran espejo flotaba sobre países y mares, sobre ciudades y campos. **L**a gente que lo veía no se sorprendía, sino que decía: _**E**s la luna_. **Y **cada vez que el espejo volvía, ponía delante de la princesa todos los reflejos que había recogido durante su viaje. **L**os había bonitos y feos, interesantes y aburridos, según como salía. **L**a princesa escogía los que le gustaban, mientras que los otros los tiraba simplemente a un arroyo. **Y **los reflejos liberados volvían a sus dueños, a través del agua, mucho más deprisa de lo que te imaginas. **A** eso se debe que veas tu propia imagen reflejada cuando te inclinas sobre un pozo o un charco de agua. **A **todo esto he olvidado decir que la princesa **Naruko **era inmortal. **P**orque nunca se había mirado a sí misma en el espejo mágico. **P**orque quien veía en él su propia imagen, se volvía, por ello, mortal. **E**so lo sabía muy bien la princesa **Naruko**, y por lo tanto no lo hacía. **D**e ese modo vivía con todas sus imágenes, jugaba con ellas y estaba bastante contenta. **P**ero un día, el espejo mágico le trajo una imagen que le interesó más que todas las otras. **E**ra la imagen de un joven príncipe. **C**uando lo hubo visto le entró tal nostalgia, que quería llegar hasta él como fuera. **P**ero, ¿cómo? **N**o sabía dónde vivía, ni quién era, no sabía ni siquiera cómo se llamaba. **C**omo no encontraba otra solución, decidió mirarse por fin en el espejo. **P**orque pensaba: a lo mejor el espejo llevará mi imagen hasta el príncipe. **P**uede que mire casualmente hacia el cielo, cuando pase el espejo, y verá mi imagen. **A**caso siga el camino del espejo y me encuentre aquí. **A**sí que se miró largamente en el espejo y lo envió por el mundo con su reflejo. **P**ero así, claro está, se había vuelto mortal.

**E**n seguida oirás cómo sigue esta historia, pero primero he de hablarte del príncipe. **E**ste príncipe se llamaba **Sasuke** y vivía en un reino fabuloso. **T**odos los que vivían en él amaban y admiraban al príncipe. **U**n buen día, el hermano mayor de del príncipe Itachi le dijo a Sasuke:

_**Hermano**, debéis casaros, porque así es como debe ser_.

**E**l príncipe **Sasuke** no tenía nada que oponer, de modo que llegaron al palacio las más bellas señoritas del país, para que pudiera elegir una. **T**odas se habían puesto lo más guapas posible, porque todas querían casarse con él. **P**ero entre las muchachas también se había colado en el palacio un hada mala, que no tenía belleza era fea, tenía los cabellos de color rosa y los ojos verdes y llenos de maldad, pero era en serio horrible créanme. **C**laro que eso no se le notaba, porque se había maquillado con mucho cuidado. **C**uando el príncipe entró en el gran salón dorado del trono, para hacer su elección, ella pronunció rápidamente un conjuro, de modo que **Sasuke** no vio a nadie más que ella. **Y **además le pareció tan hermosa, que al momento le preguntó si quería ser su esposa. ——**C**on mucho gusto —dijo el hada mala—, pero pongo una condición. ——**L**a cumpliré —respondió **Sasuke**, irreflexivo. ——**E**stá bien —contestó el hada mala, y sonrió con tal dulzura, que el desgraciado príncipe casi se marea—, durante un año no podrás mirar el flotante espejo de plata. **S**i lo haces, olvidarás al instante todo lo que es tuyo. **O**lvidarás lo que eres en realidad y tendrás que ir al país

Del fuego, donde nadie te conoce, y allí vivirás como un pobre diablo. ¿**E**stás de acuerdo? ——**S**i no es más que eso —exclamó el príncipe **Sasuke**—, la condición es fácil.

¿**Q**ué ha ocurrido mientras tanto con la princesa **M**omo? **H**abía esperado y esperado, pero el príncipe no había venido. **E**ntonces decidió salir a buscarle ella misma. **D**evolvió la libertad a todas las imágenes que tenía a su alrededor. **E**ntonces bajó, totalmente sola y en sus suaves zapatillas, desde su palacio de cristal, a través de las montañas nevadas, hacia el mundo. **R**ecorrió todos los países, hasta que llegó al país del **Fuego**. **A **estas alturas sus zapatillas estaban gastadas y tenía que ir descalza.

**P**ero el espejo mágico con su imagen seguía flotando por el cielo. **U**na noche el príncipe **Sasuke **estaba sentado en el tejado de su palacio dorado y jugaba a las damas con la bruja. **D**e repente cayó una gota diminuta sobre la mano del príncipe. ——**E**mpieza a llover —dijo el hada. ——**N**o —contestó el príncipe—, no puede ser porque no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo. **Y **miró hacia lo alto, directamente al gran espejo mágico, plateado, que flotaba allí arriba. **E**ntonces vio la imagen de la princesa **M**omo y observó que lloraba y que una de sus lágrimas le había caído sobre la mano. **E**n el mismo momento se dio cuenta de que el hada le había engañado. **E**ra a la princesa **Naruko** a la que amaba en verdad. —— **A**cabas de romper tu promesa —dijo el hada rosa, y su cara se crispó hasta parecer la de una serpiente— y ahora has de pagarlo. **I**ntrodujo sus largos dedos en el pecho de **Sasuke**, que se quedó sentado como paralizado, y le hizo un nudo en el corazón. **E**n ese mismo instante olvidó que era el príncipe **Sasuke Uchiha**. **S**alió de su palacio y de su reino como un ladrón furtivo. **C**aminó por todo el mundo, hasta que llegó al país del **Fuego**, donde vivió en adelante como un pobre inútil Ninja desconocido y se llamaba simplemente **sasuke**. **L**o único que había llevado consigo era la imagen del espejo mágico que desde entonces quedó vacío. **M**ientras tanto, los vestidos de seda y terciopelo de la princesa Naruko se habían gastado. **A**hora llevaba un chaquetón de hombre, viejo, y pantalones de color naranja con azul marino y unas sandalias. Además de que corto su cabello. **Y **vivía en un departamento en la aldea de konoha sola como un ninja para poder sobrevivir. **A**quí se encuentran un buen día. **P**erola princesa **Naruko **no reconoce al príncipe **Sasuke uchiha**, porque ahora es un pobre diablo. **T**ampoco **Sasuke** reconoció a la princesa, porque ya no tenía ningún aspecto de princesa.

**P**ero en la desgracia común, los dos se hicieron amigos y se consolaban mutuamente. **U**na noche, cuando volvía a flotar en el cielo el espejo mágico, que ahora estaba vacío, **Sasuke** sacó del bolsillo la imagen y se la enseñó a **Naruko**. **E**staba ya muy arrugada y desvaída, pero aún así, la princesa se dio cuenta en seguida que se trataba de su propia imagen. **Y **entonces también reconoció, bajo la máscara de ninja, al príncipe **Sasuke**, al que siempre había buscado y por quien se había vuelto mortal. **Y **se lo contó todo. **P**ero **Sasuke** movió triste la cabeza y dijo: ——**N**o puedo entender nada de lo que dices, porque tengo un nudo en el corazón y no puedo acordarme de nada.

**E**ntonces, la princesa **(ahora llamada Naruto)** metió la mano en su pecho y desató, con toda facilidad, el nudo que tenía en el corazón.

**Y**, de repente, el príncipe Sasuke volvió a saber quién era. **T**omó a la princesa de la mano y se fue con ella muy lejos, a su país.

**U**na vez que **Sasuke **hubo concluido, ambos callaron un ratito; después **Naruto **preguntó:

—¿**Y **después se han casado?

—**C**reo que sí —dijo **Sasuke**—, más tarde.

—¿**Y **han muerto mientras tanto?

—**N**o —dijo **Sasuke** con decisión—. **E**so lo sé exactamente. **E**l espejo mágico sólo hacía a alguien mortal, cuando se miraba en él a solas. **P**ero si se miran dos, vuelven a ser inmortales. **Y **eso hicieron estos dos.

**L**a luna se veía grande y plateada sobre los pinos negros y hacía brillar misteriosamente las viejas piedras de las ruinas. **Naruto** y **Sasuke** estaban sentados en silencio el uno al lado del otro y se miraron largamente en ella: sintieron con toda claridad que, durante ese instante, ambos eran inmortales.

Gracias espero les guste esta historia dejen reviews la historia original es de michael ende yo la modifique ajustando la historia a los personajes de Naruto y Sasuke aunque no fue difícil. Leí este cuento popular anteriormente y siempre me gusto ^^

Imaginense que es como las adaptaciones de blanca nieves o cenicienta que ya existen de naruto y sasuke en este caso el cuento se titula ¨ el cuento del espejo mágico¨


End file.
